


Gelati番外⑤-独家记忆

by RaspberrYuu



Series: Gelati [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	Gelati番外⑤-独家记忆

【番外⑤】  
独家记忆

『上』  
Royal Show其实从上周末就开始了，除去天气不好的因素，到这周四，该带孩子去的家长都去过了。  
要不是工作时间调不开，吴世勋觉得最理想的时间应该是周二，不是公共假日，天气也没有特别热。  
吴世勋小声抱怨的时候，张艺兴正在浏览官网查看今年有没有新增的活动，随口安抚了一句“没事呀，只要是和你一起就好”，就被旁边坐在床上的人一把揽了过去，被张艺兴半推半踹地催促去洗碗才终于罢休。

  
“起·床·啦！”  
不像张艺兴，吴世勋有点大大咧咧地从来不锁房门，他自己说是欢迎随时夜袭，但一次都没能遂愿。还有些迷糊地睁开眼睛，眼前就是正蹲着趴在床沿看他的人，两只手垫在下巴下面跟个小动物似的。  
吴世勋伸手在薄毯里面一阵摸索，中午在屁股后方摸到自己的手机。  
【08：23】  
“……哥，不是说下午才去吗……”  
吴世勋刚睡醒懒洋洋的嗓音听起来有点像撒娇，格外能讨张艺兴的欢心。  
“吃早饭啊你！三餐必须规律的！”  
脑子里还是一团浆糊，隐约也想不起醒之前在做什么梦。吴世勋只觉得眼前正在喋喋不休的这张嘴看起来特别可口，正好距离又那么近，干脆凑上去啄了一口，准备接着睡。  
眼看着吴世勋的呼吸渐渐再次缓慢平稳下来，越睡越沉，张艺兴主动贴了过去。  
这下子完全清醒了。嘴里被探进一个柔软湿润的物体，灵活地抵开牙关，仿佛一剂提神醒脑的良药灌进喉咙。吴世勋条件反射地回应，很快就夺回主导权，左手按着张艺兴的后脑勺，右手搂着腰让他整个上身都压在自己身上。张艺兴率先侵入的舌头开始有些怯场了，却被吴世勋纠缠着又拉回他口中。  
直到张艺兴有些喘不过气地小幅度挣扎起来，使劲掐了一把吴世勋的胳膊，后者才终于松了左手让他解放出来。  
深深吸了几口新鲜氧气填充肺部，张艺兴才慢慢开口：“……这下醒了吧？起来了。”  
“不要！”两只手牢牢箍住身上人的腰，吴世勋耍着赖皮，“早餐吃你就够了~”  
对于这个提议，张艺兴说不心动是假的。刚才的一阵缠绵早就让他心里有些蠢蠢欲动。然而难得调好的休息是为了晚些时候出门准备的，还是省点体力好好出去玩吧。  
推着吴世勋的肩膀起身，张艺兴正有些犹豫地咬着嘴唇的时候……  
“艺兴？世勋？……关~门~”  
金珉锡小心翼翼的声音远远地从厨房的方向飘进来，像根引线般“轰”地就引爆了张艺兴的羞耻心，拿起边上的靠枕使劲塞吴世勋脸上，趁他吃痛松手的当口一溜烟地冲出房间还顺手把门带上。  
徒留吴世勋一个人孤零零地躺在床上，只不过靠枕下面却闷闷地传出来哧哧的笑声。

  
已经在西澳了好几年，偶尔不记得教训也不会总不记得教训，不能因为温度还不算好久觉得太阳也不至于太毒。除了大面积露出的胳膊和腿，出门前张艺兴仔细地连脖子和耳后都涂了防晒，吴世勋也不情不愿地被抹了一脸。  
因为停车位不仅贵还难找，选择火车出行几乎没有任何异议。前往市区的火车还算是空的话，那转车换乘直达Showground的线路简直挤挤挨挨全是人了。  
“站过来点。”  
又鱼贯而入一批穿着火辣的小姑娘，身上露出来的皮肤绝对比遮住的多。吴世勋拉着人挪到另一层的门前，手臂横过张艺兴面前抓着栏杆，不动声色地把人锁在自己怀里。  
“……太近了。”  
“没人会注意的。”  
车厢里的人数是以往的三四倍，又因为Royal Show自带的氛围让所有人都兴奋得安静不下来。根本没有人注意到有两个亲昵地站一起的男孩子，安静地守着小小的角落，悄悄地将十指缠在一起。

 

  
每年的活动其实大差不差，农作物展区，农场展区，农场体验区，各种游乐园设施，有奖品的小游戏，西澳美食大全，各种招商引资的产品。基本上就是你平时能买到的这里有，平时买不到的这里也有。  
入口处就有信息咨询处，两块钱就能买一张当期地图以及当日节目时间表。  
“先看什么？”  
“嗯……我想看小猪赛跑的……但还有一个小时……要不先去农场体验摸小动物？”  
不过计划赶不上变化，前往场馆的路上碰巧看见几头正被牵进大棚里的奶牛，本着往年没看过的就要去瞅瞅的选择，两个人在一群小朋友和家长的簇拥下走了进去。其实是西澳自产鲜牛奶品牌Brownes的软广告，美其名曰科普，实则向群众展示自家的奶牛品种多么优秀，奶源有多新鲜，设备如何先进。看到一半，就再牵了一只牛进来，示范如何人工挤奶，还邀请想要尝试的人亲身体验。  
“世勋……”张艺兴用胳膊肘捣了捣身边的人，“我们走吧。”  
“诶……？你不去试试？”  
吴世勋感觉拉着自己迅速离开的人突然情绪不如刚才高涨，走出几步才意识到原来不是这个问题，快走两步贴上张艺兴的后背，低头在他耳边悄声问，  
“害羞了？”  
张艺兴没承认也没否认，越来越多爬上脸颊的红晕证实了吴世勋的猜测。  
“哎呀，哥怎么大白天的就想那档子的事儿~”  
“再说！”  
猛地转身威胁般地抬了抬巴掌，又自顾自的继续往目的地走过去。  
不过吴世勋自己在脑内理性分析了下，如果刚才张艺兴没想太多而踊跃加入体验挤奶的行列，唔……看着他那只手撸动挤奶的样子，大概会想太多的就是自己了。

『中』

吴世勋认为，每次来看Show的时候，张艺兴最可爱的瞬间有两个。  
一个是跟一群十岁不到的孩子们挤在围栏里，蹲下来傻笑着撸猪毛的时候，真的跟个未成年人似的开心到不行。“哈哈哈~好顺好软好乖~”  
“哥，摸得差不多就好了，后面还有小孩子等着呢。”  
小豚猪似乎格外享受张艺兴的抚摸，闭着眼，耳朵扑扇扑扇地表达着满足。身上那只将自己伺候得最舒服的手突然撤离，竟还不悦地抬起眼皮哼哼两声。  
还有一个最可爱的时刻，就是吴世勋试图将张艺兴拉进小鸡体验区的时候。  
“不不不不要！这个我不进去！”  
“但是真的很可爱的啊~”  
“一点也不！尖嘴啄人可疼了！”  
看着两人的拉锯战，里面的工作人员微笑着询问有什么需要帮助的，吴世勋坦荡荡地回答说张艺兴怕被啄。工作人员理解地点点头，耐心解释说只要动作温柔些，这些小鸡不会有任何攻击性。  
“啄、啄人当然不算攻击啊，那是正当防卫！”  
双方僵持不下，也都是半大不小的人了不好在这丢脸，吴世勋最终还是一个人走了进去，张艺兴就躲在一边暗中观察。

可偏偏有些东西，你越是稀罕它，它越不爱搭理你。小鸡仔刚被吴世勋小心翼翼地捧在手里，就扑棱着翅膀想跳出去；从地上抓住放手心上，又蹦下去。  
“啊～～～～～怎么那么不乖……”  
“人家不喜欢你，你还硬赖着。所以快出来吧……”  
张艺兴蔫蔫地蹲在围栏外，双手环着膝头，下巴搁在上面，加之背上还有个书包，别提多像个离家出走的中学生了。  
“硬赖着不喜欢我的人，这不就是我的风格嘛。”  
嘴里还有些婆婆妈妈地念叨着“别玩了去看小猪赛跑嘛”的张艺兴，后知后觉地明白吴世勋刚才说的什么。  
“……什么时候不喜欢你了……不是一直喜欢你的嘛……”  
声音小得几乎让吴世勋以为是幻听，手掌一抖没能拢住鸡仔，又让小家伙溜走了。  
“看小猪赛跑去。”  
吴世勋刚出来伸手就想拉人走，被张艺兴一下子躲开。  
“……洗手，刚摸过鸡呢……”

结果小猪赛跑看是看了，人太多挤着实在太闷，看了几眼奔跑的猪屁股就又从人群里挤了出来。其他所有活动与往年没有太大改变，蛋糕艺术展，越南水上木偶戏，骑骆驼，家犬展览，家犬障碍赛，剃羊毛比赛等等。  
只不过今年在走进工业展览厅的时候，吴世勋拉着人去找那两个打字机的老爷爷。实际上是隔着老远的两个人，一个人打莫尔斯密码，一个人根据得到的信息，用复古的打字机在老旧的印刷纸上敲出来。  
吴世勋把人按在打字的老爷爷边上不许他动，自己跑去另一边对发讯息的老爷爷低头耳语。  
「I」  
大爷爷穿着衬衫和西服背心，静静地听着收到的讯息，手里不急不慢地转动纸轴，将沉淀在莫尔斯密码里的思绪敲在键盘上。就像他的时间依旧停留在那个纸质浪漫的时代。  
「I love Lay to the moon and back.  
Sehun」  
老爷爷签完字，笑盈盈地抽出纸递给张艺兴，慈祥得仿佛在看自己的孩子。  
吴世勋走过来，从旁边拿了个信封，把纸叠整齐塞进去封口。  
“收藏好了，这可是情书。”

『下』  
从夜景摩天轮下来，两个人看到已经在旁边等着的金珉锡，手里拿着一个棉花糖云团，用嘴一点点地撕下来，长长的一串挂嘴巴上，活像个小老头。张艺兴跟在吴世勋后面咳嗽清嗓子，这状态真是尴尬死了。  
十分钟前，吴世勋提议从高空拍夜景于是去坐了摩天轮，一次转两圈。因为是人工控制旋转，在有人搭乘的时候会停下来。偏偏转到一圈半，他们的那节车厢在转到一圈半、快到最顶端的时候停下了，停留的时间还格外长。这真不是恐高的问题，是这种没安装玻璃窗的铁皮箱子在这么高的地方随风晃荡的时候，真的跟坐过山车差不多刺激。等张艺兴反应过来腰正被紧紧搂着的时候，发现自己也蛮没出息地快把吴世勋的衣服抠出洞了。  
“这停得也太久了……”  
“嗯……不过也不错。”  
“啊？”  
搂着腰的那只手熟门熟路地往里探，轻掐了一下张艺兴整个人都软了，随即就被吴世勋叼着嘴唇为所欲为了。  
如果不是这时候又开始转动了。  
如果不是正好升到顶端时看到了后面一节车厢里的人。  
如果不是看见金珉锡依旧一脸无辜地啃着棉花糖对他们招手的话。

“珉锡，我们叫你一起来的时候你不是拒绝了吗……”  
“唔……”金珉锡一边走着一边将棉花糖的木棍丢进垃圾桶里，末了还舔了舔手指。“我没说我不会一个人来呀。”  
“……”

三人结伴走向跑马场，那里是即将在八点燃放烟花的场地，里三层外三层已经都是人。不少人花个近三十刀的门票也不去干别的，就是六点过来吃个晚饭玩几把游戏然后等烟花。  
“今年会有什么新花样吗？”  
反正烟花是往天上放，没树遮着站哪儿都不碍事，张艺兴趴在铁栏杆上自言自语般问这。  
“前年的你也早忘了吧。”  
张艺兴这才想起，去年因为两个人都各自在学业和工作间忙碌，尤其是吴世勋这个一向纨绔的富家子弟也在自己的影响下开始为未来搭桥铺路，都没能捞着机会来看Show。短短两年不到的时间，吴世勋为他改变了那么多，张艺兴心里大概还不止一点点小感动。  
吴世勋看身边的人一直没继续话题，自顾自地在那出神。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么……诶诶！开始了！”  
伴随着巨响，天空瞬间一片绚烂，人群里的聊天声音反而更大了。张艺兴掏出手机打开连拍，和很多人一样举起来对着天空。  
吴世勋却无心看烟花，扭头盯着张艺兴的脸蛋被不同的烟花光彩映照成不同的感觉。因为皮肤很白，似乎任何光线都很适合打在他脸上。  
还有身上吧。  
目光下移到脖子，吴世勋顿时觉得嗓子里有些干涩，下意识地吞咽唾液滋润喉咙。  
吴世勋手机震了一下，锁屏上显示的名字正是此刻跟他隔着一个张艺兴的金珉锡，狐疑地扭头看人，对方却仿佛什么都没发生一样附和着张艺兴兴奋的讨论。  
「水上木偶剧那里已经收摊没人了。」  
吴世勋的脸一阵红一阵白的，都不知道是该也发条短信道谢还是直接拽着张艺兴就走。  
“艺兴，世勋好像叫你。”  
天上连续炸了三个烟花，还在噼里啪啦地响着一点余韵。吴世勋自然是没有开口，但张艺兴以为真的因为太吵没听见，抬头看着吴世勋等他下文。  
金珉锡这人真是……吴世勋咬牙拉着张艺兴离开之前路过金珉锡身边，低声问了句。  
“你怎么又知道了？”  
“你整天脑子里不就想着这个吗？”

  
“你怎么脑子里整天都想着这档子事儿啊！”  
结果吴世勋并没有按照金珉锡的建议，而是拖着人去了游乐园区，钻进了已经停运没有人的海盗船里。此时正和张艺兴死捂着裤腰带的张艺兴的手奋斗着。  
“是是，我一对着你就能发情。”  
“发情”这种过分露骨的字眼被说出，还是让张艺兴一时语塞。吴世勋钻了这个空子，一把将张艺兴的T恤掀至头顶，扔到后面一排座位上。  
“哥~配合点嘛~”  
张艺兴不是对性事害羞，是野战什么的真的从没尝试过，连想都没想过。  
“那么多人……”  
“这里没人啦~你专注看烟花就好了~”  
怎可能专注看烟花啦！在这里甚至还能隐约听到人群的嘈杂声，一点风吹草动都会惊得他他从海盗船里探出脑袋张望。  
“看着我啦。”  
吴世勋伸手将警惕探查的脑袋掰回来，从张艺兴的锁骨舔到脖子，再一路追到嘴巴，舌尖还沾着点汗味就塞进张艺兴嘴里，将他的口中搅得一塌糊涂。  
被亲得脑子晕晕的时候，张艺兴睁开眼眯成一条线，正好看见烟花在吴世勋脑袋后面绽开。  
觉得这个居高临下的位置还是不大方便，吴世勋托着张艺兴的屁股互换了下位置，自己坐在座位上让张艺兴背对着自己坐在他腿上，好继续对着烟花燃放的方向。  
伸手摸到一边张艺兴的背包，单手拉开拉链探进去摸索，将一管木瓜膏拿了出来。直到张艺兴觉得自己后面凉凉的，才意识到裤子已经被褪下。  
“……什，什么东西啊？”  
“木瓜膏~我就知道你肯定带了。”  
这玩意也算是澳洲特产，说是万能膏，但主要还是用在蚊虫叮咬的包上面，还只对澳洲蚊子咬的起效。  
这玩意平时用起来是止痒，可涂在不恰当的地方，简直就是奇痒。手指带着滑腻的感觉在身体里畅行，张艺兴难受得几乎坐不住，腰被紧紧揽着，双手抓着面前的栏杆，脑袋也磕在上面一个劲地粗喘。  
“世勋……别弄了，快进来……”  
“嗯？不怕会有人来了？”  
张艺兴被气得一抬屁股，扎实地坐在吴世勋的命根子上，扭头低声抱怨。  
“再逗我不陪你做了！”  
搭配着远处一朵红绿色烟花的映照，张艺兴瞪视的眼角的一抹红更是风情万种，吴世勋裤子里的硬物反而越发精神地顶着光裸的臀肉。  
吴世勋正在解皮带的时候，张艺兴已经将手绕到身后，熟门熟路地解开吴世勋裤子的扣子拉下拉链，从里面掏出东西，用他喜欢的方式上下撸动着。  
“哥……抬起来，让我进去……”  
出于对刚才的报复，张艺兴按兵不动还想让他更心急点。吴世勋倒并没在意这点小细节，直接用手抬起丰满的臀部，用自己的肉棒对着诱人的入口，此刻正在吞吐着已经融化的木瓜膏。  
“要是海盗船在晃的时候这么做，一定刺激死了。”  
先用用巨大的头部慢慢挤开粉红的褶皱，将之一点点撑开，让最难进入的顶端被贪婪的小穴一口包裹进去。  
“说……什么瞎话呢……”  
“哥，我说我以后要真赚钱了，一定要包两小时的游乐园。然后呢……”  
木瓜膏黏黏的感觉，让吴世勋觉得自己的下身仿佛被吸着一样爽，有些克制不住地掐着张艺兴的胯骨往下按。  
“我想在旋转的木马上，这样……肏你。”  
随着最后两个音落地，肉棒也顶到最深处。张艺兴像是找不到依靠一样仰头靠在吴世勋肩上，抬手搂着他的脖子跟他索吻。张艺兴保持这个姿势接吻并不方便自己活动身体，只是在粗糙的裤子布料上前后磨蹭着臀部。从吴世勋嗓子底传来明显短促的笑声，紧接着他就从下方开始突刺。  
“……呀！……”  
被顶到了舒服的一点，张艺兴惊叫出声，原本还在两人唇舌间交换的津液顺着嘴角滑下，坠坠地挂在下巴。吴世勋看着觉得可惜，还是张嘴将那一滴也含进嘴中。  
放了差不多半个小时的烟火终于结束，人群四散前往各个大门的出口。尽管人声嘈杂，可此刻下身连接处的水声对两人来说却更加明显。张艺兴咬着嘴唇不愿出声，生怕闹出点奇怪的动静会引来夜间巡视的工作人员。  
“总觉得……唔……”  
噗滋噗滋的水声突然停下，吴世勋若有所思地低头看一眼，抱着张艺兴的身体站了起来。  
体内的东西因为身高的差距一下子变换了角度，差点滑出去，被吴世勋一提腰身一按后背，摆成了趴在栏杆上撅起屁股的姿势，复又将下身再次稳稳塞进滚烫的甬道。  
“哥，夹紧点嘛~”  
这娇撒的，仿佛这倒成了张艺兴的错，被钉在身下动弹不得的人脸都熟透了。  
吴世勋将自己的裤子褪到大腿根，嘱咐张艺兴抓紧栏杆，慢慢抽出只留顶端卡在入口，伸手用指腹抚摸两人身体连接的位置，继续往下摸上张艺兴此刻已经抬起头正从铃口滴着淫液的分身。  
“唔……啊！”  
抓住他分身的瞬间，吴世勋感觉含着自己下身的小穴一阵紧张收缩，趁着这档口一下以子破竹之势顶入，肉壁挤压的舒爽感让他根本舍不得离开。  
“啪……啪……啪……”  
吴世勋褪下裤子露出的平坦的小腹，此时随着他抽插的动作一下下拍打在张艺兴雪白的臀肉上。刚才他就是觉得少了这声音，徒有水声的伴奏有些单调；此刻混杂在一起的声音更是让他性欲高涨。  
“哥超有野战的天赋哦~”  
“诶……呃！……别说什么……野战……”  
“那就……露天做爱？总之，哥真的好看极了~”  
“你声音小点……”  
即使张艺兴已经有些忘我地迎合吴世勋撞击的节奏，让每一下顶撞都格外激烈，可他的大脑里还是没能将所处的环境状态忘得一干二净。  
人已经散得差不多了，可两人的这场性爱却仿佛没有尽头一般。最后吴世勋是将人推到在地上，高高抬起张艺兴的臀部奋力插入的。  
“哥……我能射里面吗？”  
“……嗯……给我……都射给我……”  
两人已经不再考虑地点和时间，甚至也没考虑到两个人也不是开车过来的事。张艺兴只觉得有一朵烟花在体内绽放一般，双腿紧紧圈住吴世勋的腰，让他顶在最深处射了出来……

  
「艺兴走不动的话，10号门出来。我的车停在外面。」  
吴世勋看见放在座位上的手机锁屏信息，突然一股严重的挫败感，低头将脑袋抵在张艺兴的胸口。  
“怎，怎么了？”  
张艺兴感觉到自己后穴里容不下的精液被挤出甬道往外流出，正恢复神智害羞得有些不知所措。  
“没什么……”吴世勋紧紧把身下的人搂进怀里，“今天和哥一起来玩，真的觉得好幸福。”  
张艺兴揉揉埋在颈窝的脑袋，轻声回：“我也是。”  
在一起的每分每秒，都是专属的独家记忆。


End file.
